Danganronpa Anime Version!
by HiddenIce
Summary: 64 anime characters from 9 series are locked up in a school. Who will fall into the depths of despair?


**Here are the cast from 9 anime series. 64 characters! It's going to be tough, but I'm excited for the challenge. The 9 anime series and its characters are listed below. I'm sorry if one of your favourite animes or characters didn't make the cut, but I had to search for a balance. There are 32 males and 32 females in this story for a grand total of 64 characters!**

* * *

**Naruto (Several days before Naruto's promotion to Genin) characters:**

**16 characters (10 males and 6 females)- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Negi, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Tayuya**

* * *

**Kuroko No Basket**** (Several days before Kuroko joined Seirin) characters:**

**9 characters (7 males and 2 females)- Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kagami and Riko**

* * *

**Bleach (Several days before Ichigo received Shinagami powers) characters:**

**8 characters (3 males and 5 females)- Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Aizen, Momo, Matsumoto, Soi-Fon, Rukia and Orihime**

* * *

**My Romantic Love Comedy**** (Several days before Hikigaya joined the Service Club) characters:**

**7 characters (2 male and 5 females)- Hachiman, Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, Yumiko, Iroha, Hayato and Orimoto**

* * *

**Yu Gi Oh (Several days before Yugi befriends Joey-Based on manga more so than the anime) characters:**

**6 characters (4 males and 2 females)- Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Bakura, Mai and Tea**

* * *

**Shokugeki No Soma (Several days before Soma joined the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy)**

**5 characters (1 male and 4 females)- Soma, Erina, Alice, Megumi and Hisako**

* * *

**One Piece (Several days before Luffy meets Zoro) characters:**

**5 characters (3 males and 2 females)- Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Vivi**

* * *

**Fairy Tail**** (Several days before Lucy meets Natsu) characters:**

**4 characters (1 male and 3 females)- Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Mirajane**

* * *

**Sword Art Online (Several days before the official release of Sword Art Online) characters:**

**4 characters (1 male and 3 females)- Kirito, Asuna, Silica and Rosalia**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hope Peak's Academy Part 1**

* * *

**Day One**

**6:22 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-A**

Aizen slowly opened his eyes. And when the captain saw that he was in a classroom, he blinked. This was unexpected. Immediately, Aizen went to grab his sword, but to his surprise, his sword was missing. He mentally cursed himself for being in this situation, but he supposed his plan to kill the Soul King would have to wait.

As Aizen analyzed the objects around the class, his eyes spotted two familiar shinigamis in the back of the class. His cheerful, naive and unconscious lieutenant Momo Hinamori laid propped up against the wall and the sleeping shinigami next to her was Rukia Kuchiki.

The brown haired captain narrowed his eyes at Byakuya's sister. If only the plan was still in place...Rukia would have been late to the Kurosaki hollow attack, she would then concede her powers to that Kurosaki boy and Urahara would've given Rukia a gigai that contained the Hōgyoku. Everything was planned precisely, but there was no certainty that the plan would happen now that the girl and himself was stuck in this unknown place. How unfortunate...

Aizen scowled, he would have to find a different way to obtain the Hōgyoku from Urahara. But for now, his main concern should be to determine where he was and the kidnapper's motive for bringing him and the shinigamis here.

As the fifth captain walked towards the classroom door, he saw a letter "A" on top of the door. It was only a speculation, but he was very certain that there were many more classrooms within this unknown area. Perhaps there were 25 other classrooms besides this one.

Aizen grabbed the door knob. He needed more intel on what was going on here. Moreover, he needed Rukia back at Karakura Town soon, or else his plan was destined to fail.

Unfortunately for him, the door was locked.

* * *

**Day One**

**6:36 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-V**

Mirajane gasped as she noticed that she was in a classroom. This was very odd, when did she end up in a classroom? Was this some sort of elaborate prank from one of the members of Fairy Tail?

One quick look at the classroom and she quickly realized she wasn't the only one present.

"Ugh...where am I?" a teal haired girl asked, as she shrugged the sleep from her eyes.

Mirajane was about to reply but the girl beat her to it.

"Who are you? Did you kidnap me from Alabasta?"

Kidnap? What was she talking about? And from her knowledge, she never heard of Alabasta before.

"I think you're mistaken," Mirajane replied in a soothing manner as she knew the girl was distressed. "I woke up just like you did and I have no idea why we're in a classroom."

The teal haired girl apprehensively nodded before she offered a handshake. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Vivi."

"My name is Mirajane," she answered as she shook Vivi's hand. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself? For myself, I'm the head waitress for Fairy Tail."

A quick glance told the mage that Vivi didn't recognize the name 'Fairy Tail', which was a bit of a surprise. But then again, she herself did not where Alabasta was, so it was to be expected that they lived in a different country.

"Hmm..." Vivi hummed as she thought for a few seconds. "Well, for starters, I'm the princess of Alabasta."

Was this girl really a princess? Perhaps Alabasta was a small city, which might explain why she never heard of the city before. "That's great! I think you'll be a great queen one day."

"Thanks." Vivi smiled at her compliment. "So, can you tell me more about this Fairy Tail?"

Mirajane chucked. "Where do I even begin? It's the strongest guild in the kingdom of Fiore."

"Fiore, I've never heard of that place before." Vivi spoke up before she quickly raised her hands slightly up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

The white haired mage nodded. "No worries! But can you tell me more about your country Alabasta?"

"Sure, but I would love to know more about Fiore!"

* * *

**Day One**

**7:03 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-T**

Shikamaru was enjoying his bliss, peaceful sleep until he felt a sudden force hit his stomach. Did someone just punch him? Who did he aggravate so much that a punch had to delivered to him? Ugh, what a pain...

"Hey pineapple-head! Wake the hell up!"

And judging by the sounds of it, he was dealing with a girl, no less. How troublesome...

* * *

**Day One**

**7:14 am**

**First Floor**

**Classroom 1-Z**

Lucy could not believe her luck. She was trapped in a classroom alone!

"Hello."

Immediately, Lucy whirled around...only to see nobody. She fervently looked around, but she was the only person in this room.

"Hello."

Or maybe there was a ghost!? No way! Why did she have to wake up in an abandoned classroom with a ghost!? A chill ran down her spine when she felt a touch on the back of her shoulder.

The first action she did was to reach for her keys, so she could summon a celestial spirit. But she froze when she realized there weren't any keys in her leather keychain holder. She was doomed!

A pale haired boy with teal hair suddenly popped up in front of her with a hand up.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed as she could feel herself losing consciousness.

* * *

**Day One**

**7:28 am**

**Classroom 1-Y**

Shino closed his eyes and gave out a small sigh as he could not detect any insects nearby or any insects on him. Something was off about this place and it wasn't just the lack of insects that unnerved him. This classroom couldn't be a class within the Konoha, this class was drastically different from what he had encountered . Not to mention, there was also her...

"Hey, you're a gloomy guy, aren't you?" a girl with pale skin asked as she sat on a desk behind him with her legs crossed.

He didn't appreciate that comment, especially since she seemed cheerful in this unknown circumstance. That alone was alarming, but there was also the fact that his bugs that were missing.

"Who are you?" Shino asked as he narrowed his eyes. "An enemy ninja?"

The girl blinked. And blinked again before she started laughing. "Ahaha, you think I'm a ninja? That's a good one. Who knew you got some humour in ya?""

Shino stared at her. He wasn't joking at all. In fact, this girl was an odd one, perhaps she was a civilian within Konoha? But it made no sense as to why he was trapped here in this room with her.

"I'm not joking." Shino retorted. "I'm Shino Aburame, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. And you are?"

Shino knew he had just committed a blunder. Never introduce yourself to outsiders unless one was on a mission as an escort. It was conceivable that this information could be used against him, but he needed information about this girl. Additionally, he doubted that the ditzy blonde was dangerous at all.

"Hmm...Alice Nakiri. Nice to meet ya."

The bug enthusiast raised an eyebrow at the initial thought that was required for just a name. Alice was someone he had to keep an eye on while he maintained his distance from her.

"So, why do you think someone locked us in this classroom?" Alice asked as she twirled her hair. "You think whoever placed us here wanted us to get together?"

Love. What a trivial matter. Being a ninja and performing to your capabilities were more important than silly romance. That was why the girls in his class like Ino and Sakura were all bound to fail their teams if any of them landed in a team with Sasuke.

"Nonsense," Shino replied. "This is the work of more than one person. I suspect we would soon learn about the group who trapped us here and their ulterior motives."

Alice pouted. "Straight to the point. You're pretty boring, you know that?"

The Aburame ignored her. He didn't have time to participate in her shenanigans. The more pressing matter was to sense where his insects were. And if there were any, he would be able to communicate to them and get out of this classroom.

* * *

**Day One**

**7:44 am**

**Classroom 1-J**

Joey immediately grabbed the little squirt by the collar. "What's the meaning of this!?"

The little twerp Yugi was struggling to break free and stuttered, "I d-d-don't k-know wh-what's g-going on e-either!"

A punch was delivered to the stomach of the twerp, which caused him to fall down to the ground. "I asked you what's going on here and you respond by being a sputtering mess!" Joey yelled as he gave a vicious glare at the smaller boy. Man, this was terrible! He was locked up in a classroom with a total dweeb. "Ugh, if only Tristan was here."

As Joey thought more about his predicament, frustration seeped through him. Why was it him that had to suffer through this torture? As if it wasn't enough that he hated school, but he was basically trapped in a classroom now! "What the hell did you do!?"

The dweeb yelped at his roar and dodged out of the way. As a result, his fist hit the wall with force.

Joey groaned as his fist was in pain. "Yugi, you'll pay for that!"

Before the blond could punch Yugi, everything turned dark.

* * *

**Day One**

**7:51 am**

**Classroom 1-D**

Hachiman narrowed his eyes as he spotted two riajuu happily conversing with each other. As usual, he was invisible to people like them, but he couldn't care less. A loner must be free and steered clear from any attention.

But in all honesty, he hoped those two riajuu would die. Or disappear.

"Momoi-cchi, where do you think we are?" the blond male asked.

The loner glared at the blond. The blond seemed similar to Hayato and that irritated him, since Hayato was always a fake person to everyone around him.

"I don't know Kise-kun!" the pink haired girl wailed. "How will Dai-chan manage to live without me? He can't do anything without me by his side!"

Hachiman rolled his eyes. Lover issues. How annoying, he was getting irked at hearing these bothersome talks.

The girl known as Momoi was being very frantic and thus, she rushed to the classroom door...which was where Hachiman was currently at.

"Ouch." the girl muttered as she fell on the floor. But it seemed like a sudden realization struck her as her pink eyes began to shine. "Tetsu-kun!"

The loner rose an eyebrow at the name and abrupt interest. This girl...was a total slut! Not only does she have a boy called Dai-chan, but she also has another boy named Tetsu-kun on her mind. And there was obviously this blond boy who obviously had a history with the pinkette.

"Kuroko-cchi! It's so-oh, um, nice to meet you." Kise offered a small awkward smile as the blond nervously took a step back away from him.

Of course. Everyone was always weirded out or scared of his dead fish eyes. Hachiman wasn't surprised, but what was that dumb -cchi suffix? The loner realized that this blond was probably an annoying pain to deal with. And the girl was probably a bitch too.

"Sorry about that." Momoi apologized. "Hey, do you want to work together with us to get out of here?"

Hell no. Hachiman immediately responded, "I'd rather not stoop so low as to working together with riajuus. No thanks." And with that said, he walked towards an open corner that was very far away from those idiots.

As Hachiman walked towards the corner, he heard a male's whisper.

"Hey Momoi-cchi, what's a riajuu?"

* * *

**Day One**

**8:09 am**

**Classroom 1-G**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed as she glomped the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke internally groaned. He was stuck in a classroom with a fangirl. How great. He would rather have the loud-mouthed Naruto here than a fangirl fawning over him.

Abruptly, Sasuke pushed the pink haired girl off of him. She was holding onto him for too long, which was a big inconvenience. The Uchiha got up to his feet and walked towards the door. He was out of here, there were better ways he could spend his time than being stuck with a fangirl.

Unfortunately, his hopes got crushed as he realized the door was locked. The Uchiha inwardly cursed when the pink haired girl hugged him from behind.

"What should we do, Sasuke-kun? We're stuck in this classroom forever."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that one bit. In fact, she sounded giddy at the prospect of being stuck in a room with him forever. But her next few words sent a shiver down his spine.

"Sasuke-kun, we'll be together forever."

* * *

**Day One**

**8:14 am**

**Classroom 1-B**

Kirito blinked. Was he in a simulation? There was no way this was Sword Art Online. It was too realistic like a regular classroom and his senses urged him that this was indeed real life. But why was he here?

"Hey, do you know where we are?" a brown haired girl asked as she crossed her arms. "The door's locked and we're stuck here."

Another blink. Locked up in a classroom? Wait...how was this possible? The last thing Kirito remembered was the glee that he had from putting on the NerveGear for the beta test of Sword Art Online. Did he get kidnapped? Or was this the actual beta test?

"Hello? You there?" the brunette asked as she waved a hand in his face.

Kirito shook his head. This was probably the beta test for Sword Art Online, so that meant this girl here was a non-playable character.

"Alright," Kirito nodded. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Day One**

**8:22 am**

**Classroom 1-C**

"So..." Aomine drawled as he picked his ear. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl huffed, but the tanned male couldn't care less. Though, he would have to admit that she had a large rack.

"Erina." the blonde answered as she glared at him. "Now, remember it. This is the third time I told you my name and I will not tell you again."

Aomine ignored the irritation the girl had towards him. Why were girls such a hassle? He flicked a wrist at her. "Yeah, yeah. I got it Erin. So, why are you disturbing my sleep again?"

"Erin!?" the girl shrieked. "It's Erina! I just told you! And why are you talking as if sleeping in a classroom is a normal concept?"

"Because I do it all the time." Aomine responded. "Now, scram! I'm trying to sleep."

Aomine laid back down on the ground and began to sleep. Though, he did wonder why Satsuki didn't come up to check on him. But whatever. It didn't matter, all he wanted was to sleep and check those porn magazines.

As Aomine drifted back to sleep, Erina glared daggers at the tanned boy.

* * *

**Day One**

**8:30 am**

**Classroom 1-N**

"We'll get out of here! Believe it!"

Ichigo watched the hyperactive blond raised a fist in the air, only to hit the straw hat boy.

"Ow." the black haired boy said. "Hey mister, you pack a nice punch."

"You know it!" the blond yelled. "After all, I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

The straw hat boy smiled. "I don't know what Hokage is, but that's great! As for me, I'm going to become the next pirate king!"

"Hey, that's awesome! A Hokage is the best ninja ever that protects the village! And I will become the Hokage!" the blond exclaimed as he jumped up in the air again. "Believe it!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the antics of the two younger boys. A ninja and a pirate. What a joke. What was next? A Shinigami was going to pop out of nowhere? This was dumb and he had to listen to the silly declarations of these boys.

"That's enough with the jokes." Ichigo scolded the two boys as he lightly hit them on the top of their heads. "We're trapped in this classroom and we need to get out now."

"Hey! Let us out of here!" the blond yelled as he frantically knocked on the door multiple times.

The dark haired boy smiled and stretched his arm back. "Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Ichigo watched as the straw hat boy punched the door. What was wrong with him? It was just a normal punch. Why was he acting as if it was his signature fighting move?

"Ow!" the boy recoiled as he rubbed his fist. "That hurt."

Ichigo sighed and turned his head to the left. His eyes widened. How did he miss this? A door was on the left side of the classroom. "Guys, there's another exit at the side of the classroom."

If only they didn't spend so much time on what's in the front of the classroom, but the side of the classroom. Though, this was perfect. Ichigo rushed to the other door and grabbed the knob. It was time to escape.

The door didn't budge. Ichigo groaned, the door was locked.

* * *

**Day One**

**8:38 am**

**Classroom 1-W**

"Kankuro." Gaara called out. "Where are we?"

The puppeteer froze. Gaara didn't ask, he demanded. And in this case, he had to immediately respond or else he would be a pincushion real soon.

"Gaara," Kankuro shakily said. "I got no idea."

Maybe that was the wrong response, because his brother was glaring daggers at him. Kankuro quickly looked around for anything he could say to distract Gaara. Suddenly, he spotted a sleeping blond male in the corner of his eye.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro called out. "It's his fault. He trapped us here."

Kankuro watched as his brother redirected his attention to the blond sucker. A sigh was released. He wasn't Temari, so Kankuro didn't mind throwing people under the bus in order for him to survive against his demon of a brother.

Gaara's fist was raised as he began to call for his signature sand coffin. Kankuro scoffed, it sucked to be that guy.

But something weird happened. No sand was coming out. Gaara sent a glare at him. "Kankuro, where is my sand?"

Kankuro gulped. Why did this have to happen to him? He was done for.

* * *

**Day One**

**8:45 am**

**Classroom 1-X**

"Name's Temari." the blonde with four pigtails introduced. "And yourself?"

Tea stared at the blonde. Temari was confident in herself, which Tea believed was great. Girls need to have some confidence, because not everything was run by guys. "My name's Tea. Nice to meet you."

"Well Tea, do you know where we are?"

The brunette shook her head. She had no idea where she was, which was alarming. What if she got kidnapped?

Temari nodded and redirected her attention elsewhere. "Hey Tea, do you notice all these paintings?"

Tea turned her head to where Temari was pointing at. She blinked. There were a lot of paintings at the back of the classroom, almost too many to count. One of the paintings looked familiar. Was that Yugi? And several paintings to the right, there was a painting of her! Maybe this wasn't a coincidence. "Hey Temari, do you recognize any of the people in some of these paintings?"

"Hm...wait, that's Gaara!" Temari exclaimed. "Why is he there!?"

"That's not all." Tea pointed out. "There's even a painting of ourselves on the wall!"

"What is this?" Temari shakily asked. "Why are there paintings of us and the people we know?"

Tea nodded, although there were still many faces she didn't recognize at all. But all these paintings reaffirmed something in her mind. "Temari, I think there's someone stalking us. And I think we're in trouble."

* * *

**Day One**

**8:53 am**

**Classroom 1-U**

"Girl, you need to speak up!" the feisty blonde yelled.

The blue haired girl shrunk back for a few seconds. She looked alarmed that such displeasure was directed towards her. "S-sorry. My n-n-name is Megumi."

"Hmph, that's better." the blonde girl stated. "My name's Mai Valentine."

Now, both girls had their attention directed towards him. The green haired sharpshooter pushed up his glasses, "My name is Midorima."

A groan was heard from Mai. "Great, I'm stuck with a nerd and a shy girl."

"I'll have you know, I'm the best three point shooter on my basketball team." Midorima haughtily responded. "And what exactly makes any of you girls so special?"

"U-u-um," Megumi stuttered. "I c-c-can c-cook."

Midorima turned his attention to Mai. "Since you called us out, what about you?"

The blonde took out a deck of cards that were all face down with the back of her cards coated in brown. "Pfft, I'm special. I'm a duelist!"

The green haired sharpshooter stared at her with an incredulous look. "I suppose you're a Scorpio?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything!?" Mai demanded. "And how did you know I was a Scorpio!?"

"Daily horoscope." Midorima replied. "The horoscope correctly predicted that I will meet a Scorpio girl who has a silly hobby and job. Unfortunately, I do not have my lucky item of the day, which is a deck of playing cards."

"What a load of horseshit!" Mai exclaimed. "You can't actually expect those horoscopes to be correct!"

Midorima sent her an annoyed look. "Don't you know the saying 'Man proposes; god disposes'? First, you do your best and then fate will decide how it will turn out."

As a result, Mai laughed. "You're a loser that you believes in this kind of stuff."

The bespectacled teen glared at her. She was as provocative as Aomine and Kise.

"C-can we n-not f-fight please?" Megumi pleaded to them. "I th-think we sh-should work t-together, not f-fight with e-each other"

Midorima nodded. "Fine, but it was she that started all this." Then, he moved away from them to inspect the classroom while Mai cursed at him. There was nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a classroom. But that couldn't be the case. The horoscope warned him that a terrible game would be happening today and insisted that he needed to be very through in his observations. Nonetheless, a part of his mind wondered, '_what could possibly happen today?_'

* * *

**Day One**

**9:22 am**

**Classroom 1-Q**

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. For some obscure reason, his byakugan was not working. Negi stared at the Inuzuka boy and the orange haired girl.

"Come on Hyuga!" the Inuzuka boy urged him. "What do you see?"

"What are you talking about?" the orange haired girl demanded.

With a sigh, Negi closed his eyes. He didn't want to reveal any information about his byakugan. Sure, the Inuzuka boy probably knew about his kekkei genkai, but the girl didn't know anything about him. "Nothing. What about you? Surely, you can sense something."

Negi glared at the boy as he turned his head the other way. "Nah, I didn't smell anything different or weird. But I wish Akamaru was here with me."

Perhaps that was a lie, but he had no proof to show that the Inuzuka boy was lying. A quick glance to the girl showed that she was confused.

"Okay guys, what do you think these quadrants are for?" the girl asked as she pointed at the ground. "And stop ignoring me in your conversations."

The Hyuga looked down at the ground and was appalled that he had missed such a simple observation. The classroom was divided in four quadrants with each quadrant being coloured differently. Currently, Negi was standing on the red quadrant of the classroom, whereas the Inuzuka boy was standing on the blue quadrant and the orange haired girl was standing on the green quadrant.

"What's this!?" the Inuzuka boy barked out.

The orange haired girl rolled his eyes. "As if I would know. I'm the one that saw these quadrants several seconds ago."

"This is nothing," Negi stated in a matter of fact tone. "We need to find better substantial evidence instead of these absurd squares."

With an irritated look, the girl placed her hand on her hip. "Well, what do you suggest then?"

"It's simple," Negi answered as he took a step forward towards the girl. He continued walking towards the girl until he was in front of her with Negi's whole body in the green quadrant. "Who are you? And if you lie, you will be in a world of pain."

"I'm Nami," the orange haired girl shakily answered. "What about yourself? What's your name?"

An icy cold glare was directed to Nami. "There's no need for you to hear my name."

"Hey Hyuga, chill out on the girl!" the Inuzuka boy loudly called out. The boy took a few steps towards them until he was only a few feet away from Nami and himself. "My name's Kiba!"

Kiba was an idiot. This girl was a spy or enemy ninja and the Inuzuka boy basically supplied her with free information.

A hand tightly grabbed Nami's shoulder. "I will ask you this, but do keep in mind that I will not tolerate any lies. So Nami, why did you trap us here?"

* * *

**Day One**

**9:30 am**

**Classroom 1-R**

Natsu blinked in disbelief as a blonde girl cooed over his body.

"What's your name?" the blonde girl purred. "You look hotter than Sasuke-kun!"

The other blonde girl scoffed. "He's not that impressive. Hayato is in a league of his own."

This was weird. Where was Happy? Natsu wanted his partner in this mess with him. Still, he had to introduce himself. "My name's Natsu. And you two?"

"My name's Ino," the blonde girl who was dressed in purple declared. "And I would love to know more about you."

A scoff was heard. The other blonde had olive green eyes and wore a school uniform. "My name's Yumiko."

Immediately afterwards, Ino rushed to the back of the classroom and squealed. "These are roses!"

Natsu turned towards the classroom door. He was going to get out of here. As he reached for the knob, the door was locked. Well, he would just have to burn this door down. Natsu took a breath in and then tried to release the fire, as he hoped the fire would burn the whole door down. But oddly enough, nothing happened. It was a normal breath and no fire was released.

Ino called out with a light in her eye, "Oh, Natsu!"

The pink haired boy really wished that the door was burnt down.

* * *

**Day One**

**9:45 am**

**Classroom 1-F**

Asuna glanced at the two other boys that were stuck in this classroom with her. A tall purple haired boy and a black haired boy with a long nose were slumped on the ground asleep. She was going to go over to them and try to wake them up, but before she could even move, her eyes began to close. She coughed twice, what was happening?

Bam!

* * *

**Day One**

**9:52 am**

**Classroom 1-I**

"Hi, my name is Bakura," the purple haired boy politely introduced himself. "By any chance, do you guys know why we are trapped in a classroom?"

"My name's Choji Akimichi," the plump looking boy answered. He took a bag of chips out and took some crunches. "And I have no idea."

Yukino took a glance between the two boys. Bakura seemed ok, but the fatty...he needed self-control with junk food. "You should really stop eating junk food." she said with distaste. "It's bad for your health."

Choji looked at her. Soon, he yelled out, "Don't ever underestimate the power of chips and junk food!"

The ice princess rolled her eyes. Here was another dumb idiot who failed to heed her advice. She walked away from Choji and began looking around the classroom.

"Um, your name?" Bakura nervously asked as he walked up to her. "I understand your beliefs, but people don't change so easily and quickly."

Yukino narrowed her eyes as she heard that Bakura was taking his side and not hers. "Yukinoshita." she curtly answered and then walked away from Bakura as well.

As Yukino looked at the desks in the classroom, she spotted a letter and a keychain of a dual-coloured black and white bear with a creepy smile and a red eye. She decided it was best to rip open the letter to see if the letter gave any discerning clues as to where she was or why she was here. When she ripped open the letter and began to read, her jaw dropped. Yukino felt dread and comfort as she looked down at the keychain that she was holding. This keychain was going to be extremely essential.

* * *

**Day One**

**10:00 am**

**Classroom 1-P**

Soi-Fon groaned as she felt a nasty taste in her mouth. How was she, a captain of the Gotei 13 in this peculiar situation?

"Do you like it?" the red haired boy happily asked. "It's honey pickled squid."

The taste was absolutely terrible, this was by far the worst thing she ever tasted. Before she could spit out the atrocity that was in her mouth, the red haired boy popped another honey pickled squid into her mouth. In a matter of seconds, she fainted.

* * *

**Day One**

**10:10 am**

**Classroom 1-K**

Tenten quickly glanced to her right. Good, the Hyuga was still asleep. The weapon mistress had no need to be so secretive, but it was off-putting that all her weapons and scrolls were gone from her. Yet, a kunai was at the back of the classroom. And it was better to have a weapon than none at all. When she finally got close enough to the kunai, she picked the kunai up and placed the weapon pouch. As she did so, a small key dropped to the ground. Tenten was surprised that a key was under the kunai the whole time. Slowly, she reached for the key. She couldn't believe her kidnapper left a key in the classroom, but it was lucky for her. Now, she could escape this classroom.

* * *

**Day One **

**10:16 am**

**Classroom 1-H**

"I'm scared." Silica muttered as she started shaking. "Why are we even here?"

The pinkette immediately went over to the younger girl and hugged her. "Don't worry Silica, everything is going to be okay! Don't worry."

Silica slowly nodded as she felt reassured by Yui's words. She met the pinkette a few minutes ago, but luckily Yui was very kind and warm-hearted. "Thank you, Yui."

Yui fervently nodded. "We'll get out of this classroom for sure! All we have to do is wait for help to arrive."

* * *

**Day One**

**10:33 am**

**Classroom 1-M**

"Damnit!" Kagami yelled as he punched the wall.

"Easy there Taiga." Akashi ordered. "While you've been frustrated for the past ten minutes, Aida and I found a key that should open one of these two doors."

Riko walked over to the door at the front of the classroom and tried inserting the key in. "Akashi, the key doesn't open the door at the front of the classroom."

"Pass me the key!" Kagami roared. "I'll open this door!"

The key was thrown to the side of the classroom. Kagami immediately grabbed the key and inserted the key into the door. "It works!" As Kagami began to open the door, a sound from the other side could be heard.

"Gum-gum pistol!"

The punch pushed Kagami a few feet back from where he was standing. Kagami trembled in pain as the redhead had his hands on his stomach and hoped the pain would subside.

"Hey, it worked!" the straw hat boy happily declared.

"Awesome job Luffy. You got to show me how you did that signature move!" a blond with green goggles exclaimed.

An older boy with orange hair face-palmed. "I can't believe you two are so dumb."

Kagami rushed over and grabbed the Luffy guy by the collar. "You got a death wish, punk?"

The orange haired boy quickly walked over to the brunette. "So, how are things in this classroom?"

Riko sighed as she watched Kagami chase after the straw hat boy. "Not good."

* * *

**Day One**

**11:44 am**

**Classroom 1-L**

"Since we have a large group here, why don't we introduce ourselves?" a boy with white hair stated. "My name is Captain Hitsugaya and you will address me as such."

Lee saluted to the boy. "Understood, Captain Hitsugaya."

However, a red haired girl snorted. "Ooooh, big talk for such a little boy."

Another redhead added in, "I cannot add the captain part. Can I address you as Hitsugaya instead?"

"Yep, let's call him Hitsugaya." an orange haired women nodded in agreement. "That's a lot better."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled. "You know the formalities already."

A blond male nodded. "Sure, let's go with Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you Hitsugaya." a orange haired girl smiled.

"Sure, let's move on now. My name's Hisako." a pink haired girl spoke up. "Who's next?"

Lee gave a salute and loudly declared, "My name is Rock Lee! Nice to meet all of you guys!"

"Hayato." the blond boy stated as he smiled at everyone. "Nice to meet everyone here."

"My name's Orihime. I hope we all become friends." the girl smiled.

"I'm Matsumoto. Nice to meet everyone here." the orange haired women introduced while Toshiro sent a glare her way.

The redhead girl who was dressed in armour nodded. "You guys can call me Erza."

"My name's Rosalia," the other redhead introduced herself. "Now that we introduced ourselves, what should we do next?"

"We need to investigate the classroom immediately." Hitsugaya declared. "We should split up in pairs and look around the classroom to see if there are any substantial clues or information lying around."

Rosalia licked her lips. "That sounds interesting. I'll pair up with the kid."

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at the immediate response, while Hitsugaya glared at the older female who referred to her as 'kid'.

"That sounds good." Hayato nodded in agreement. "Would you like to work together Hisako?"

"Sure," Hisako sighed as she gave him a wary look. "Don't do anything inappropriate."

Hayato raised his hands up. "I wouldn't dare to do such a thing."

Orihime turned to her left. "Do you want to work together Matsumoto?"

"Sure thing!" Matsumoto replied.

"Then that means Erza and I would be working together!" Lee exclaimed. "Let's search for information Erza!"

Erza nodded slowly. She liked his enthusiasm, but there was something off about the green spandex wearing boy. "Sure."

The four pairs split up in different directions as they searched for information.

"So kid, what's with you demanding respect as a_ captain?" _Rosalia asked as she purposely ruffled his hair. "This isn't all fun and games here, you know?"

Hitsugaya smacked her hand away. "First off, don't treat me like a kid. Second, don't touch me or my hair. And finally, it's Captain Hitsugaya, not kid."

"Well said _Captain_ Hitsugaya," a voice teased. "This classroom is huge, I think Orihime and I are done."

Swiftly, Hitsugaya turned around to spot Matsumoto and a nervous looking Orihime. "Matsumoto, it's only been five minutes."

"Seven." Orihime corrected as she pointed at the clock.

"Well kid, I'm done too." Rosalia smirked. "You can go play hide and seek or detective Hitsuya yourself."

"But Hitsuya, this classroom is so large." Matsumoto complained. "It'll take forever to finish looking around."

A vein popped up on Hitsugaya's forehead. "You girls need proper respect and responsibility."

At that moment, a speaker began its announcement: "**Upupupu, welcome students! You all must be very confused and you guys have every right to be! Now, I'm going to unlock all the doors. So, please go to Classroom 1-L for the official announcement. Upupupu. I want to see all of you in Classroom 1-L in ten minutes!"**

Orihime turned her attention back to Hitsugaya once the announcement was finished. "So, what should we do now Hitsuya?"

* * *

**Classroom 1-A: Aizen, Momo and Rukia**

**Classroom 1-B: Kirito and Iroha**

**Classroom 1-C: ****Aomine and Erina**

**Classroom 1-D: Hachiman, Kise and Momoi**

**Classroom 1-E: **

**Classroom 1-F: Murasakibara, Usopp and Asuna**

**Classroom 1-G: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Classroom 1-H: Silica and Yuigahama**

**Classroom 1-I: Bakura, Choji and Yukinoshita**

**Classroom 1-J: Joey and Yugi**

**Classroom 1-K: Tenten and Hinata**

**Classroom 1-L: Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Orihime, Hisako, Hayato, Erza, Rosalia and Lee**

**Classroom 1-M: Akashi, Kagami and Riko**

**Classroom 1-N: Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy**

**Classroom 1-O:**

**Classroom 1-P: Soi-Fon and Soma**

**Classroom 1-Q: Negi, Kiba and Nami**

**Classroom 1-R: Natsu, Yumiko and Ino**

**Classroom 1-S:**

**Classroom 1-T: Shikamaru and Tayuya  
**

**Classroom 1-U: Midorima, Mai and Megumi**

**Classroom 1-V: Mirajane and Vivi**

**Classroom 1-W: Sanji, Gaara and Kanku****ro**

**Classroom 1-X: Temari and Tea**

**Classroom 1-Y: Shino and Alice**

**Classroom 1-Z: Lucy and Kuroko**

_By the way, I made sure to randomize the classroom pairings and these were what I got._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to provide a snippet of each character and classroom interactions. And if you guys noticed or counted, yes, there are only 62 students at the moment. So, two of these characters are going to pop up later._

_Please review, follow and favourite. It means a lot to me and provides positive encouragement for me. I would also love to hear your opinions as well. Based on all the info provided, can you guess who the first victim and killer will be?_

_For now, I'm basing it off more of an omniscient point of view, but the focus would be more specific and protagonists will appear later in the story. But first question, who's your favourite character so far and who would you like to see a more detailed perspective? (Yes, your input will make a large difference in the character perspective of the story)_

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
